


(It's Valentine's Day)

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9733502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: It's Valentine's Day.





	

[12 am, 15 Feb 2017. London.]

‘Tis a quiet night on Baker Street. The flat at 221B is one consulting detective short of its normal occupants.

[7 pm , 14 Feb 2017. New York City.]

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the Atlantic, a small, dark-haired figure sits by the window in a brightly-lit living room. The intensity of his gaze as he scans the street outside is truly remarkable for a boy this young.

Something he sees brings a sparkle of triumph to his blue eyes, which he immediately narrows, as if to assess whether the subject in question has fulfilled his expectations. The outcome is apparently positive, earning a toothy grin from him.

But any hint of mischief on his face is gone as quickly as it appeared, and within an instant he has switched to a neutral expression as he steals a glance at his mother, relieved to find her attention still casually fixed on her book.

A few moments later, the doorbell rings behind him. The boy beams. He bounces to his room as his mother stands from the sofa to get the door.

He will greet their guest the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> #daddy's arrived with a rose  
> #happy valentine's day to sherlock and irene  
> #and adlockers who celebrate it


End file.
